Talk:Scratchmen Apoo
I hope Apoo's attack really hurts Kizaru. I really hate that Kizaru appears so Godly and invincible. Why? Apoo is a rookie pirate ready to go to the new world. While Kizaru is an Admiral waiting or anyone to challenge him so he can easily take them down. An admiral will never never be beaten. If they will be it'll be by someone with an immense crew backing them full of fruit users ready to kill for their captain. You have to face facts here. The only person above them is the fleet admiral. There's a reason they have the position and title that they have. :Psst: Sign you comments with Baginda D. Great 19:40, 2 August 2008 (UTC) please. ;-) :BTW to both of you; Not a forum. If you wish to discuss this sort of thing, either go there or take it to your user talk pages at the very least. --One-Winged Hawk 10:06, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::Angel,this is what ive been saying for months we NEED a forum.Want me to look around ,I think I saw some free forum hosters somewhere. New Babylon 10:26, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Scratchmen is not a musician It's his devil fruit and he plays his body parts. Not a real instrument. That's like saying Usopp is a real captain just because he calls himself it. Drunk Samurai 09:29, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :It's a bit different than Usopp's case of calling himself a captain. Whereas one is a lie, the other is a fact shown without being stated. :Apoo's main Devil Fruit power is turning his body into various instruments. However, to fully use these instruments he has to play them. Now they maybe no different than Mr. 1's blades, but the fact that Apoo is playing them like a real musician shows that he is a musician. I mean how can you not call somebody performing like a real musician just cause their instrument of making music isn't conventional. :Also consider the nature of Apoo's powers. Apoo turns his arm into a trumpet and plays it using his other arm and his mouth. If he was simply a Devil Fruit user and not a musician, he would have just played the instrument by blowing it through his arm without the use of his other arm and mouth. The hypothetical scene would look a bit like Franky blowing a trumpet through his left arm instead of firing bullets.Mugiwara Franky 10:08, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::Watch the anime, Apoo creates a rap song with excelent skill. Pikazilla 12:15, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Apoo turns his arm into a clarinet not a trumpet or saxophone. 15:10, June 15, 2010 (UTC), Is it really a Devil Fruit? I propose the following about the strangest of the Supernova's, that he does not have a Devil Fruit ability but in fact is a near-human race and he's simply using powers that come naturally. I point you to the cover of 557, look at the people taking the girl away, they have the same arms as him, so the arms clearly are natural. Nobody has said anything about his powers being Devil Fruit. I personally would think this would be more interesting then him simply having a DF so I hope it is something that his 'people' can do. Agree or not I'm going to hold out hope till it's stated clearly. PS: I forgot, he's also from the Grand Line and we all know full well the strangeness that sea holds. Miatog 13:20 PST, 24 Sep 09 :Their the Longarm tribe, we knew when he first appeared he was a member of their tribe. Thats not what the Devil Fruit section is talking about being his power. One-Winged Hawk 21:16, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I missed that then...bah hate it when a single line or two misses my brain. At any rate I still like the idea of it being just something the entire tribe does cause really it's getting boring with all these DFs. The more interesting powers now are those that are natural, trained, DF almost seems like the easy way out for One Piece. --Miatog 10:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Theres also the long leg, the snake neck and mink tribes, as well as giants and dwarves and the all female Kuja tribe. Don't forget, fishmen, mermen... Yeah its nice for the break in DFs, though I wish there was a explaination on the freaky appearances. Wings on the sky people were tame compared to these guys. One-Winged Hawk 11:16, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Apoo's teeth The article says that his teeth can be used as a piano, but judging from the sound of it, that is definitely not a piano. It's more like organ or synth. Shouldn't this be changed? Sandrew :Their variants of a piano as such, their still keys. Plus, I doubt the anime guys were given much on their direction for the sound they generate. One-Winged Hawk 21:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Personality I just took out: "He hates it when someone tells him the obvious, such as when a crewmember stated that the crew was running in the air, while they were running away from a pack of savage boars in the New World." because when this happened, they were currently being chases by said boars, and it's not clear whether he hate s the obvious or whether it was more of a "shut up and run!" type of moment. 20:23, September 29, 2011 (UTC)Anonymous Since when was that his Jolly Roger? It says the kanji on his shirt is the On Air Pirates jolly Roger, should this be fixed or was it stated, if it was, where? It was OP Blue Deep. There were some other crews who had their symbols given in it too. 23:56, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Apoo Does Not Turn His Arm into a Carinet Scratchmen Apoo doesn't turn his arm into a clarinet. It is clearly a soprano saxophone; they sound completely different. I'm no musical expert, but I think you might be right. As shown here it looks a bit more like a soprano saxophone than a clarinet. But maybe that's just me. 03:10, April 6, 2012 (UTC) By the way, sign your posts with four tildes (~) next time. 03:14, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Given that his arm is much thicker than a normal clarinet or soprano sax, you have to take into account the variation in sound. Also, anime isn't canon, so for all we know it was meant to be a clarinet. You could also argue that it sounds like an alto sax, which has a very similar pitch when played in open air. Also, since his arm has valves and not keys, you could also argue that it's a messed up trumpet. Leave it as a clarienet. 03:19, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Why don't we change it to "some sort of wind instrument"? Scratchmen Man 03:50, April 6, 2012 (UTC) to me it looks like a trumpert, but we can just call it a blow (wind?) instrument. (OnePieceNation 03:54, April 6, 2012 (UTC)) Just leave it as clarinet. We really don't need to be this nitpicky. 04:11, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you DP (OnePieceNation 13:18, April 6, 2012 (UTC)) scratchmen trivia seaterror insist on removing this bit of trivia : * The name "Scratchmen" might be a reference to the act of scratching, a DJ technique in which sounds are manipulated by moving a vinyl record upon a turntable. Which is actually solid trivia I and several others agree upon the fact that it needs to stay but he keeps on removing without listing any reason. This is about to become a so called edit war, since seaterror doesn't list reasons and in this case he should do so, so seaterror please do so. (OnePieceNation 01:35, April 25, 2012 (UTC)) "I and several others agree upon the fact" 21:19, April 23, 2012 Tuckyd (Talk | contribs) (13,603 bytes) (Undo revision 654218 by Pandawarrior (talk) um it is) (undo) Lol. SeaTerror 02:09, April 25, 2012 (UTC) It sounds good to me. Why do you want it gone? 03:04, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I agree, it should stay. It's been up for a while and no one's objected until now. 05:13, April 25, 2012 (UTC)